


Unsuspecting

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established America/England (Hetalia), Murder, Supernatural Elements, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A murderer has appeared in town and they've killed several already. The police can't find any evidence, investigating suspects have gotten them nowhere, and the mayor is determined to catch the criminal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> discontinued. to whoever wants to rewrite this or whatever, go for it

The story begins like any other, with a time and a place. This particular one starts in a charming little unnamed town by the sea. It was a peaceful place, filled with giggling children in the square, diligently working adults, and smiling elderly.

To be quite honest, it was a bit of an unusual town. Nobody knows when exactly it was established, not even the oldest town records could shed light on this. It simply just _existed_. The townsfolk, of course, were equally as strange. I daresay that’s what made it so popular.

You see, all of them, and I _do_ mean _every_ single one of them, had _some_ sort of oddity. Be it an eccentric personality or having a face of a bull, they all had their, so to speak, _quirks_.

Alright then, you probably tire of my rambling. You’re more interested in the story, aren’t you? Well, I suppose I _should_ get on with it.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a quaint little town, an old mayor sat at his desk. His chair was very uncomfortable and his old age certainly didn’t help his aching back. He had been working relentlessly for hours. The detective had long gone and the mayor’s will to continue was beginning to dwindle.

Alright, I know what you’re thinking. _Who’s this old guy? Is he going to be the main character? That sounds lame._ Well, I assure you, there’s more to this man than you think.

You see, this man, Hendrick Kingsley, was on the brink of war with half of the very town he was in charge of. His policies, which included punishment by execution, rearranging households to separate the townsfolk by their traits, and building up the newly established army to conquer neighboring lands, had raised so much controversy that it figuratively split the town in half.

Though he hated admitting it, he was worried— _scared_ , even. Many of the citizens have been murdered recently. They were his most powerful and loyal supporters, too.

He didn’t understand it— Just _what_ about his policies could bring out such acts of violence? There was _nothing_ wrong with them. (So _what_ if the werewolves didn’t like their new position in town? They were in the south, where there was the least amount of people; they were put there to keep the rest of the town safe! And that group of elves? They were a menace!)

Now, it wasn’t the deaths _themselves_ that bothered Mayor Kingsley— he had plenty of citizens. No, it was the fact that the assassin specifically killed _his_ supporters. You see, all citizens of town, regardless of their political stance, lived by the practice of keeping one’s viewpoints to themselves. This, of course, was due to the dangerous tendencies of some citizens.

The fact that the assassin knew others’ views frightened Mayor Kingsley. What other information did they have access to? How could they possibly kill so many and leave but a single black rose as proof of their presence?

The lack of evidence at the crime scene had the mayor tearing vehemently at his already balding head. It was only a matter of time before they go after him.

Okay, you know enough about this guy now. All he does from this point on is read over some papers, plan a monarchy, discover how to become immortal while remaining human, and review the list of possible suspects for the murders. Let’s talk about the cute little robins on the branch near the mayor’s window instead.

Ah, yes, robins— lovely little things. Though, it’s a bit of a shame that these two, in particular, keep jabbering away at each other.

“I’m telling you, Artie, I _totally_ could turn into one of those huge birds I saw a while ago and this old fart wouldn’t even notice,” said the first robin.

“Alfred. Don’t you _dare_ change now,” the second robin, Arthur, threatened, “I know you don’t like this form, but I sense the stupid vampire, he’ll arrive to relieve us of our position soon.”

“Fine…” grumbled Alfred, “Who’re we going after this time?”

“Alston,” replied Arthur.

“Already? I liked Madame Alston… Her sweets were good.”

“She made an elixir that would’ve numbed your mind so much that you would’ve spilled all the answers to her questions and put it into everything she offered you. She didn’t even know that you’re in the organization, she just assumed you’d know something since you’re popular in town,” said Arthur bluntly.

“It didn’t take effect, though.”

“That’s _only_ because I ‘needed my darling boyfriend to help me redesign and rearrange the bookstore as punishment for insulting my cooking.’ Honestly, I’m _rejoicing_ in the fact that we’re almost through with Kingsley’s little devotees. Who _knows_ how much longer I can suffer through this ridiculous ‘sweet innocent person’ act. I _swear_ , if—” Arthur cut himself off and looked at something in the distance. “Bonnefoy should arrive in a few moments. We leave for Alston’s, now.”

“Alright, fine. Do you think she stills has a few cookies?”

“Just fly, you idiot.” And with that, they flew off.


End file.
